


Of Brothers and Monsters

by jusrecht



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grew up together, raised and trained by the same man, and there is literally no one on earth whom Changmin would trust to guard his back more than Kyuhyun. Priests/monster-hunters AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brothers and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is inspired by [this edit of priests!ChangKyu](https://twitter.com/na_fffff/status/668405598770192385) and, as the title obviously implies, the TV show _Supernatural_.
> 
> Just one of those itches I really, REALLY need to scratch.

 

For the record, Changmin does not approve.

 

In fact, let it be explicitly known and noted down for posterity that Shim Changmin does _not_ approve.

 

Sure, they grew up together, raised and trained by the same man, and there is literally no one on earth whom Changmin would trust to guard his back more than Kyuhyun. They know each other too well, work with each other _too_ well not to realise that going their separate ways is pretty much suicidal, or at the very least incredibly stupid.

 

Changmin had probably noticed from an early age, albeit somewhat unconsciously, that the things they hunted tended to go for Kyuhyun. At first, these cases only fuelled his juvenile sense of superiority—because obviously they went for Kyuhyun because _he_ was the weak one. Not only that Changmin was taller, he was also bigger and faster and so far had memorised more exorcism rites than his less awesome best friend. He would, Changmin was absolutely certain, make the better hunter.

 

Then years passed and they kept going after Kyuhyun and somewhere along the way, Changmin saw what had been in front of his eyes all along. They were after Kyuhyun because they _were_ after Kyuhyun—and he didn’t know what to do with that revelation.

 

It wasn’t until their thirteenth birthday (they always celebrated their birthdays together on the 18th, for practicality’s sake) that their mentor and surrogate father, Father Lee Sooman, finally sat him down and gave him The Talk.

 

“You both are like sons to me,” he said in that grave, soft-spoken way of his, “and I wish neither of you had to know about all these horrors for at least years and years from now. Preferably never.”

 

Changmin forbore to point out that _that_ ship had pretty much sailed the night a monster had slaughtered an entire orphanage in front of him and Kyuhyun, who were now alive only because the old priest had shown up just in time.

 

“It’s better to know,” he answered with a shrug.

 

The grimace on the aged face told him that it wasn’t exactly true, but Father Sooman didn’t pursue the subject. “I think you’ve noticed that there is something different about your brother,” he said instead.

 

Changmin sullenly nodded. There had just come back from hunting a Banshee last week—except ‘hunting’ wasn’t exactly the right word when the thing you hunted was too busy wailing and chasing after your foster brother instead of its intended victim. It would have been funny if it hadn’t happened practically every single time.

 

“Are the Bad Things after him?”

 

“I don’t know.” Father Sooman’s tone was resigned. “But they do seem to be strangely attracted to him.”

 

Changmin said nothing. In the kitchen, Kyuhyun was washing the dishes while holding a one-sided conversation with their dog in Latin and everything just felt so normal that Changmin simply had to ask, “Is there any way to make him not attract them? I mean, it gotta suck.”

 

A smile flickered on the old man’s lips. “You’re a good boy, Changmin,” he declared, for a moment all fondness and warmth before a shadow fell across his face once more. “I really don’t know why they’re attracted to him. There are theories, yes, but so far I have no proof to indicate that any of them is correct.”

 

Changmin frowned. He was about to ask what they were—because research and libraries were totally not Changmin’s thing, but he could definitely do that for Kyuhyun—when the priest’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“You know, you actually have a choice.” Father Sooman’s voice was strange, like it was full of both pain and hope at the same time. “You don’t have to stay here. In fact, you can get out of this life and choose a normal one if you want.”

 

Then he was talking about school and friends and an acquaintance of his, a really nice middle-aged lady who would be happy to take care of Changmin while he pursued this ‘normal’ life like any other boy his age. He could join the football team or the A/V club, he could go to college afterwards, doing any major of his choice, and of course he could get himself a girlfriend—or boyfriend—and get married someday.

 

It took a moment for the entire implication to sink in. “But not Kyuhyun,” Changmin murmured, stunned by the realisation.

 

Father Sooman’s expression was almost sad. “I’m afraid he will always be a walking bait for everything bad out there. But you don’t have to be.”

 

Changmin remembers staring at the old man incredulously because really, there was never any decision to make at all, at least from his point of view.

 

He took the vow eight years later, next to his one and only friend, and joined the Order to hunt the evil sons of bitches for life. And that is why now, at twenty-three, he’s still pulling Kyuhyun out of harm’s way at least once a week. (Except no, that’s not exactly true. Half of the time, it’s Kyuhyun pulling _him_ out of harm’s way because sooner or later, the Bad Things will invariably learn that the only way to get to their grand prize is over Changmin’s dead body.)

 

And he’s surprisingly fine with it.

 

Changmin still does not approve—if it were up to him, Kyuhyun would spend the rest of his life hidden in a bunker in some unnamed location where he would be perfectly safe—but when he lies down in his bed in a crappy motel room after another crappy hunt, listening to Kyuhyun’s steady breathing at the other side of the room, he knows that he will not trade this life for anything.

 

It’s his and it’s _theirs._ Nothing else matters.

 

_**End** _

 


End file.
